May We Meet Again
by XelaLsg
Summary: C'est ma première fan fiction et je sais que ma plume n'est pas excellente mais j'espere vous faire rêver un peu, mon histoire prend place après le 2x16, lorsque Clarke quitte le camp..
1. Chapter 1

**Clarke POV :**

Le printemps arrivait à son rythme, mes nuits étaient de plus en plus longues car je prenais doucement mais sûrement l'habitude d'être seule dehors. Chaque jour, j'avais un moment de doute qui me poussait à faire demi-tour, mais toute la culpabilité qui me rongeait m'en empêchait

Je ne savais pas trop ce que j'allais faire, cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'avais quitté Camp Jaha et j'espère de tout cœur qu'ils ont compris ma décision et qu'ils ne me chercheront pas.

Bellamy avait été pourtant clair avec moi, toute cette culpabilité était normal et il fallait que j'apprenne à me pardonner car tout mon peuple l'avait déjà fait pour moi quand j'avais ramené les prisonniers du Mount Weather. Mais je n'étais pas prête à faire face à toute cette culpabilité, j'avais besoin d'être seule et d'essayer de me pardonner.

Comme chaque matin, je me levais et trouvais la petite rivière que je suis depuis quelques jours, après m'être rincer le visage je rassemble mes affaires pour reprendre la route. Je n'ai pas clairement d'idée sur l'endroit où je vais mais j'ai la sensation que mon subconscient me rapproche de plus en plus de Lexa, enfin de la traître de commandeur. Je n'arrive toujours pas a réalisé ce qu'elle a fait et tout ce qui a suivi. Des centaines d'innocents du Mont Weather sont mort par sa faute. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux en me disant que c'est aussi ce que j'aurai fait pour mon peuple. Et chaque jour depuis ce moment là je me questionne sur le comportement que j'aurai adopté à sa place. Aurais-je laissé les soldats du Mont Weather me tenter d'abandonner mon alliance en échange de mon peuple et en évitant ainsi des pertes durant le combat ? Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, je n'espère pas.

Je devrais la retrouver, pour me venger, pour lui faire savoir qu'on s'en ai sorti sans son aide et à quel point elle me dégoûte. Mais je ne pense pas que cela m'aiderai dans mon processus de pardon..

Après quelques heures de marche vers le village du peuple de la forêt, je décide de faire une pause, après tout rien ne me presse plus. En sortant la gourde de mon sac, j'entends les feuillages bouger, avec l'habitude des attaques en tout genre, je me redresse en une fraction de seconde et vise l'endroit d'où le son provenait. Lorsque je vis une douzaine de lapin s'échapper d'un terrier, mon inquiétude laissa place à la culpabilité. Elle faisait maintenant partie de mon quotidien, c'était le sacrifice que j'avais accepté lorsque j'avais fais toute ces choses horribles. Perdu dans mes pensées je ne remarquais même pas les Terriens qui, quelques secondes après me sautèrent dessus. Sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ils s'arrêtèrent. Je vis arriver derrière les buissons Indra. Elle me dévisagea durant quelques instants puis s'étonna :

« Clarke du peuple du ciel, que fais tu ici ? »

Je me lève rapidement et remet mon sac sur le dos en murmurant :

« Si je le savais, puis je repris, je pars »

Je vis qu'Indra essaya de me faire part de son avis mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche et me regarda partir. Ses hommes ne me suivent pas, je pense être tranquille à présent.

Je continuais mon chemin à travers les bois, je retrouvais des endroits me rappelant ces derniers mois difficiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa POV :

Indra devrait déjà être rentrée, j'ordonne à Buko, une de mes nouvelles recrues d'aller voir si Indra n'est pas au village, il s'exécute immédiatement laissant place à un autre garde pour me protéger.

Quelques minutes après je la vois traverser la tenture d'un pas décidé, elle se dirige vers moi et commence son rapport :

« Nous avons été inspecter les bois, un imprévu nous a fait prendre plus de temps que prévu mais nous n'avons rien à signaler, aucun signe de rébellion ou d'attaque. La forêt est calme. »

Je reprend alors :

« Un imprévu ? Parle, je t'écoute »

« Rien d'important Heda, un animal qu'on a dû chasser »

Je vis Edes derrière Indra s'interloquer du discours de sa supérieure, je décide de ne pas m'attarder sur ce genre de détails, je lui ordonne de partir dès l'aube à la rencontre des peuples du désert qui ont récemment été attaqué par une horde de guerriers venant du pays des glaces.

Si le peuple de glace s'en prend à un des membres de la coalition nous n'avons d'autres choix que de leur faire payer. Une nouvelle guerre sera alors déclarée.

C'est peut-être ce dont j'avais besoin, une bataille pour me remettre d'aplomb et oublier toutes les faiblesses qui m'ont hanté depuis le Mont Weather. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas quelle a été l'issue pour le peuple du ciel, j'essayais de ne pas y pensé. J'espère que Clarke a su faire les bons choix pour son peuple..

et pour elle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, en me dirigeant vers la salle du repas, j'ai entendu Edes et Indra hausser le ton dans la tente près de la salle des repas. Au vu de l'agitation que cette conversation engendré, je tendis l'oreille pour en savoir plus j'entendis alors Indra se défendre sur le rapport qu'elle m'avait fait sur la garde plus tôt dans la journée :

« Si je n'ai pas averti Heda c'est parce qu'elle ne doit pas être perturbée par ce genre de choses et de personnes en temps de guerre, l'alliance avec le peuple du ciel est terminée tout le monde le sait bien mais personne n'en parle. Notre Heda a fait un choix qui a exclu le peuple du ciel de toutes nos perspectives. J'ai bien fait de ne pas lui en parler et tu feras de même, tu es mon second, tu me dois obéissance »

Cela ne me prit pas longtemps pour intervenir, il fallait que je sache ce qu'étais réellement cet « imprévu » car cela concernait le peuple du ciel et qu'elle n'a rien à me cacher. Elle ne doit pas douter de moi. En avançant doucement, je me rapprochais d'Indra :

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire apparemment Edes, _Ron ai ridiyo op_ (speaks true) »

« Heda, nous avons quelques chose enfin quelqu'un dans la clairière près du.. » Indra l'interrompu

« Shof of Edes » L'énervement m'envahit d'un coût, je ne supporte pas qu'un sujet si proche de moi défit ainsi mon autorité. Avant que je puisse réellement m'en rendre compte, mon épée était hors de son fourreau et pointée sur le ventre d'Indra.

« Ron ai ridiyo op (speaks true), tout de suite Indra »

« Je voulais simplement vous éviter des problèmes Heda, nous avons croisé leur leader, Clarke du peuple du ciel. »

« Que faisait-elle ici ? », demandais-je l'épée toujours à quelques millimètres de la peau d'Indra

« Elle était seule, je lui ai ordonné de nous dire où elle allait mais elle n'a pas été capable de nous donner une réponse. Elle ne représente pas une menace Heda, elle est seul, presque désarmée et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir encore la force d'aller très loin. Je ne voulais pas que cela t'affecte Heda, tu dois te concentrer sur notre bataille à venir. »

« La prochaine fois, ne prend plus aucune décision à ma place, c'est à moi d'évaluer si elle représente une menace ou non, je ne me serais pas laisser distraire, je ne me laisse jamais distraire. C'est la dernière fois que je te reprend sur cela Indra, que cela soit bien clair. »

Je me tourne ensuite vers Edes sans laisser le temps à Indra de me répondre :

« Tu es le second d'Indra mais n'oublies pas que je suis TON Heda ! »

Je fis demi tour sur ces quelques mots, je décidais de ne pas aller au banquet, j'avais plus besoin de réfléchir que de manger. Clarke est en vie, seule, sans son peuple, qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer là bas ?


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke POV :

Je décidais de m'éloigner du village des terriens, je n'avais finalement aucun besoin de vengeance, je ne suis pas comme ça, cela ne m'aurait rien apporté de bon.

Lorsque j'arrive devant de grandes ruines à quelques kilomètres du village des terriens, je décidais de m'installer ici pour la nuit. Je sortis mon nécessaire de survie de mon sac, en avalant une ration d'aliment desséchés, je me laissai tenter par une chasse improvisée, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas manger quelque chose de réel avec du goût. J'improvisai une lance avec mon couteau et un morceau de bois. Je préparais mon embuscade dans les fourrés à quelques mètres de mon campement pour la nuit. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, j'entendis un bruit, prête à attaquer je passa ma tête aux dessus des buissons. Et contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas un lapin que je trouvai mais un groupe de Terriens, seulement ils ne ressemblaient en rien aux Terriens que je connaissais, au peuple de la forêt. Ils étaient très pâles, maquillés de peintures de guerres, de la peinture blanche leurs recouvrait presque tout le visage. J'étais assez près pour entendre le conversation, ils étaient apparemment en temps de guerre, ils parlèrent ensuite d'une attaque prévue au camp du peuple de la forêt, j'entendis plusieurs fois le mot Heda. Mes pensées ne firent qu'un tour dans ma tête, LEXA. Ils mettaient en place une attaque contre Lexa. Lorsque j'eus recueilli le maximum d'informations nécessaire je repartis en direction de mon campement, par la même occasion je fis craquer quelques branches de l'arbre derrière lequel je me cachais. J'entendis les Terriens arriver vers moi. Je mis toute mon agilité au service de mes pieds afin de ne faire aucun bruit durant ma course vers le campement.

Une fois arrivée à mon bivouac, deux solutions me vinrent à l'esprit : revenir le plus vite possible au village du peuple de la forêt et alarmer Lexa d'une attaque imminente ou continuer mon chemin en évitant soigneusement de croiser celui des Terriens qui ne semblait pas appartenir au peuple de la forêt. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps si je voulais prévenir Lexa, il fallait que je prenne une décision immédiatement. Instinctivement ou par je ne sais quelle autre caractéristique de ma personnalité, je revenais sur mes pas. Après quelques kilomètres je me rapprochais fortement du village du peuple de la forêt. Je réfléchis à la façon dont j'allais arriver dans le village. Je pourrais peut-être laisser un message à un de ces fidèle garde, non, je dois le faire. Il en va de la vie de tout un peuple. Je dois mettre ma rancœur de côté.

Une fois aux portes du village, mon cœur s'accéléra et mon sang commença à taper dans mes tempes, je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec les Terriens, compte tenu de tout les événements passés.

J'aperçus enfin les premières tentes, des tas de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Finn, sa mort, notre alliance, Lexa et... ce baiser.

Je remis mes idées en place, les premiers Terriens me virent, une agitation se fit sentir. Je traversais le village avec le plus de dextérité possible. Lorsque je vis la tente de la commandant, mon estomac se noua, je ne l'avais pas revue depuis la nuit de la trahison. La phrase qu'elle avait utilisé me revint en tête « Puissions nous nous retrouver ».


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa POV :

Réunis autour de la table de combat, mes seconds et moi réfléchissions à nos stratégies pour les batailles à venir. Nous allions encore perdre des guerriers, mais c'est le prix à payer pour vivre sur la Terre. Je regardais les pions situés sur la table pour essayer de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie, quelque chose d'innovant, d'inattendu. Mes des cris et des bruits intempestifs vinrent me tirer de mes pensées guerrières. J'entendis les villageois s'agiter, j'envoyais donc mon second pour vérifier d'où provenait ces bruits. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, je pris le temps de m'asseoir sur mon trône, je me rendis compte que j'avais été debout toute la journée. Ces quelques secondes de repit me firent le plus grand bien, puis je me rappelais pourquoi je m'étais occupé l'esprit toute la journée, Clarke, seule, dans les bois avec le peuple de glace qui se rebelle.

« Clarke du peuple du ciel »

« Que fait-elle ici »

« Elle est venue se venger »

« Éliminez là! »

Clarke ? Mais que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'était pas possible, j'avais du rêver. Mais quelques secondes après j'entendis une voix que je n'avais pas entendu depuis très ou trop longtemps. Je l'entendis crier à plein poumon

« Laissez-moi entrer, je dois parler à Lexa, elle se reprit quelques secondes après, à votre commandant »

Je compris alors qu'elle était réellement là. Je repris alors :

« Laissez-la passer » je repris ma place sur mon trône pendant quelques secondes mais c'était trop long, je me relevai donc très vite lorsque je vis la tenture se relever.

Je la vis rentrer, ses habits couvert de boue, son visage fatigué et marqué par les récents événements, elle ne ressemblait pas à la Clarke que j'avais connu lors de l'alliance. Son visage n'était plus même, il affichait un sentiment confus, je pus voir de la haine, du ressentiment et quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

J'avançai vers elle sans dire un mot..


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke POV :

Après des difficultés à entrer dans la tente de la commandante, j'ouvris la tenture après avoir entendu SA voix, je l'avais presque oublié. La façon dont elle donne des ordres calmement et fermement à la fois. Lexa est faite pour être un leader , c'est une certitude.

Lorsque je la vis, je me rendis compte de l'accoutrement dans lequel je me trouvais, avec mes guenilles et mon visage salis par la boue.

Elle, était vêtue de son pantalon et son t-shirt noir, elle portait son habituel cape rouge qu'elle accrochait en écharpe. Elle ne portais pas son maquillage de guerre, ce qui me laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour le peuple de glaçe. Lexa avait l'habitude de me convaincre que j'étais née Leader et que le destin avait voulu que je devienne la Leader du peuple du ciel, en regardant Lexa aujourd'hui je me dis que je ne suis ce Leader, je n'en ai pas la trempe. Elle par contre, l'avait pour sur.

Après ces quelques secondes d'admiration, ma rancune refit surface. Elle se rapprochais de moi sans un mot. Inconsciemment mes pieds me firent reculer. Elle me dévisagea à son tour et fronça les sourcils.

Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un fit éruption dans la tente de la commandante, nous obligeants Lexa enfin la Commandante et moi à cesser notre contemplation mutuelle :

« Clarke du peuple du ciel, tu n'as pas à être ici, la Commandante ne t'as pas inviter, si tu es venue nous proposer une autre alliance sache que nous avons d'autres missions plus importantes que la survie de ton faible peuple »

Sur ces mots je vis Lexa se tendre, elle s'éloigna de moi, écoutant bouche bée le discours d'Indra. Si cette vieille folle savait la raison pour laquelle je me trouve ici aujourd'hui elle ne serait sûrement pas en train de m'insulter en ce moment même.

« INDRA Shof of », s'écriat Lexa, je ne l'avais jamais entendu hausser le ton à ce point là.

A ce moment précis, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Lexa voulait faire, je la voyais balader ses doigts sur la tête de son épée. Indra l'avait remarqué aussi apparemment puisqu'elle se recula comme-ci elle retirait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis Lexa ferma les yeux quelques instants et repris :

« Je t'avais prévenu que je ne voulais plus ce genre de comportement Indra, je prend les décisions, je décide ce qui est bon ou non pour mon peuple. Pour te prouver que le peuple du ciel n'est pas faible, je vais mettre en application ce que j'ai appris à leurs côtés »

Indra semblait aussi surprise que moi, nous continuons à regarder la Commandante qui repris de plus belle :

« Je ne te punirai pas, je te laisse une dernière chance, c'est ce que le peuple de l'Arche fait, il pardonne. Tu peux remercier Clarke, sans elle tu ne serais sûrement plus en capacité de parler. »

Je ne compris pas réellement si un message était caché derrière ce discours, malgré toute la haine que je ressentais pour Lexa une partie de moi pensait que c'était la personne la plus forte et la plus impressionnante qu'il m'est jamais été donné de rencontrer. Et encore une fois ce soir elle m'a époustouflé par son autorité et sa façon de gérer les événements.

Indra sans un mot fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement à la Commandante en évitant bien sûr de me gratifier d'un remerciement quelque qu'il soit.

Une fois Indra parti, je fronçais les sourcils en questionnant Lexa du regard.


	6. Chapter 6

Lexa POV :

Indra était trop indispensable pour que je la punisse, surtout avec ce qu'il se passe avec le peuple de glaçe. Mais je devais lui faire comprendre que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle me parlait de la sorte.

Quelques secondes après je fus sortie de mes pensées. En effet je sentis le regard de Clarke sur moi. Je la regardais, elle me regardait avec un air interrogateur, elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ma réaction. J'enchaînai alors :

« Comme tu l'as dis lorsque tu m'as sauvé de ce monstre, je suis intelligente, alors oui je sais apprendre des personnes qui sont autour de moi, du moins.. qui l'étaient.. »

Je vis une flamme se réanimer dans les yeux de Clarke, l'instant d'après elle reprit son air imperturbable et glacial.

« Je ne suis pas ici par hasard Lexa, comme tu l'as dis, le peuple du ciel est grand et bon malgré tout. Je voulais te le prouver une toute dernière fois : le peuple de la glace est à ta recherche, je pense qu'ils ont l'intention d'attaquer tonDC »

Mes pensées ne firent qu'un tour, comment avait-elle pu savoir ces choses sur le peuple de la glaçe et être en face de moi en ce moment même. L'avaient-ils blessé, l'avaient-ils séquestré ? Je ne tenais pas à ce que des vieux démons refassent surface.. Je l'observais plus attentivement et ne vis aucune grosse blessure et elle ne semblait pas réellement choqué. Je repris alors :

« Ou as-tu eu de telles informations ? Comment as-tu pu leur échapper, t'ont-ils blessé ? »

Lorsque ces mots sortirent de ma bouche je vis la reaction de Clarke, elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce genre de reaction, elle enchaina alors un peu confuse :

« Non je veux bien, enfin comme on peut aller bien après tout ces événements, pourquoi .. , elle stoppa ses paroles et repris, j'étais dans la forêts et j'ai surpris un peuple qui n'est certainement pas le tien en train de comploter, ils parlaient pratiquement que votre langue mais j'ai su déchiffrer quelques mots.. et ton nom. »

Je regardais Clarke plutôt étonnée et impressionnée du courage et de la sagesse dont elle a fait preuve en revenant ici, après ce que mon peuple avait fait, ce que j'avais fais.

« Quelques conflits sont en effet présent en ce moment mais je ne m'attendais pas à de tels complots, je te remercie Clarke du peuple du ciel, ton aide va permettre de nous faire gagner du temps et sauver quelques vies »

Elle me fixa avant de se retourner vers la sortie de ma tente, elle chucotat alors quelques mots :

« Assez de vies ont été sacrifiées par ta faute, par notre faute. »

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, un grand soupir s'échappa de moi.. Les rencontres avec Clarke ne sont jamais anodines mais celle-ci fut réellement éprouvante. Clarke était en train de repartir, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, la nuit était prête à tomber. De plus avec ce qu'il se passe avec le peuple de la glaçe il n'était peut-être pas sûre pour elle de repartir seule dans les bois..

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, désolée pour l'attente pour ce chapitre, je promet de me rattraper. De plus j'ai pas mal de nouvelles idées pour la suite ! :)**

 **Et désolée pour les faute j'écris tard donc il y a surement des fautes impardonnables ! ahah**


	7. Chapter 7

Clarke POV :

La revoir fut éprouvant, j'avais cette colère qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, je voulais lui dire ce que je pensais d'elle et de son peuple de tueurs, je voulais sortir son épée de son fourreau et lui transpercer l'abdomen. Mais d'un autre côté, la revoir m'a rappelé l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer, je ne sais pas si c'est sa force qui prête à l'admiration ou..

Deux gardes terriens me tirèrent de mes pensées en me percutant de plein fouet, j'eu du mal à me rendre compte que leur but était de m'emmener quelque part, je me débâtais comme je pouvais mais je ne pus rien faire, en plus de leur force surhumaine, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme après ces jours à tenter de dormir à la belle étoile.

Après quelques mètres parcourut je compris finalement qu'ils me ramenaient tout droit d'où je venais, je vis la tenture s'ouvrir, ils me déposèrent au sol, une fois libérée je me retournai et vis Lexa, je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait motivé à me faire ramener ici mais je ne supporterai plus une manigance de plus. Je remarquai l'épée à côté de la table attenante au trône de Lexa, en rassemblant le peu de force qu'il me restait je pris l'épée et me dirigea vers Lexa, après l'avoir retournée pour que la lame touche son cou je lui ordonna de faire partir ses gardes. Ceux-ci étaient déjà prêt à m'attaquer mais Lexa les stoppa net et leur ordonna, comme je lui avais demandé, de nous laisser.

Une fois seules, l'instant précédant me revint au ralenti en mémoire. Qu'avais-je fais ? Mes actes avaient pris le dessus et je n'avais plus réfléchi. Je n'eu plus le loisir de réfléchir à mes actes lorsque Lexa se retourna et me passa au dessus d'elle avec une force inouïe. C'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de se force sur moi, et ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Je me retrouvais finalement sur le dos avec Lexa un genou de chaque côté de mon ventre. Je sentais son poids sur mon ventre, c'était la seconde fois que nos corps se touchaient et cette fois-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la précédente. Celle-ci me blessait pas seulement physiquement mais aussi dans mes sentiments.

Elle me regarda avec un regard compatissant et inquiet. Puis elle reprit :

« Mes gardes n'auraient pas dû te ramener de cette façon, je leur avait demander de ne pas être violent, je suis désolée pour cela . Mais Clarke, entend moi bien, c'est la première et la dernière fois que tu agis de cette façon. Tu ne peux pas remettre en cause mon autorité devant mon peuple, encore moins sous ma propre tente. Et tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal »

Après cela elle se leva et me tendit la main pour me relever, évitant soigneusement d'accepter son aide je me relevai à mon tour et reprit :

« Tu ne peux pas disposer des gens comme cela, je suis venue te voir de mon propre gré et malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Et tu penses encore pouvoir exiger ma présence quand tu le veux. Ce temps est passé Lexa, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi. Et tout cela par ta faute. »

« Clarke, je te l'ai déjà dis, tu aurais fais la même chose pour ton peuple, ils me proposaient de me rendre tout mon peuple sain et sauf, crois moi nous avons perdu déjà assez de Terriens, et en tant que Heda je me dois de prendre les bonnes décisions pour eux. C'est ma destinée Clarke, je dois prendre des décisions avec ma tête et non avec mon cœur. J'ai aprris que l'histoire ne s'était plutôt pas mal terminée pour toi et ton peuple »

«Pas mal terminée ? Pas mal terminée ? Mais est-ce que tu t'entend Lexa. J'ai perdu des amis, des membres de mon peuple. Tu te dis loyale et courageuse mais ton comportement à Mont Weather fut l'opposé. Tu as été lâche, je te faisais confiance, mon peuple aussi. Je les avais convaincu de te faire confiance, que tu étais une personne fiable mais tu n'es rien de tout cela. Tu prétend que prendre des décisions avec ta tête et non avec ton cœur te rend forte et courageuse mais tu te trompe.. Je préfère être bête et écouter mon cœur plutôt que de trahir mon allié. Tu es faible Lexa ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage malgré moi, toute la rage que j'avais enfui depuis les événements est ressorti et avec elle une immense vague de tristesse. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'avoir trouvé une alliée de taille sur terre, presque une amie, mais elle m'avait déçue.

« Tu as finis ? »

Mes mots ne semblaient pas la toucher, il fallait qu'elle sente comme j'ai eu mal, mes mots dépassèrent alors ma pensée et je repris :

« Peut-être que Costia serait encore à tes côtés si tu avais agis avec ton cœur »

Se fut les mots de trop, je vis les yeux de Lexa se remplir de rage, puis de larmes, je la vis se battre contre ces dernières.

« Dehors, Dehors, va-t-en, DEHORS »

Je n'avais jamais vu Lexa dans un tel état, qu'avais-je fais ? Mes mots l'avaient réellement touché et à la seconde ou ils étaient sortis de ma bouche je les avais regretté..

 **Chapitre un peu plus long. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! J'aime avoir un retour sur ce que je vous propose !**

 **A plus tard pour un nouveau chapitre..**.


	8. Chapter 8

Il était réellement temps que je parte, je devenais une personne horrible.. Je fis demi-tour et sorti de la tente, une fois dehors j'entendis la voix de Lexa demander la présence d'un de ses disciples.

Une fois la porte du village franchie, je me retournai une dernière fois. Je ne pensais pas revoir ce village de si tôt, il était peut-être temps que je retourne auprès des miens..

Je connaissais bien le chemin à partir de Tondc pour retrouver le camp jaha. Je n'avais plus qu'à prendre ma décision. Mon instinct me guida alors sur le chemin que j'avais tant de fois emprunter lors de l'alliance..

Après quelques heures de marche, je vis les lumières de ce qui était aujourd'hui la maison de mes proches. Plus je m'approchais, plus je me sentais ralentir, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre.. Mon regard se posa alors sur mon poignet, nu, la montre qui m'étais si chère n'était plus à mon poignet. Malgré moi, des larmes se glissèrent sur mes joues. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou j'avais pu la perdre. J'avais la sensation que la montre s'était envolée avec une partie de moi, la bonne partie.

La tête pleine de pensées, j'arrivais au grand portail du camp, les gardes de nuit braquèrent alors leurs armes sur moi. J'écris alors :

« C'est moi, Clarke, laissez moi entrer, je suis de retour »

Des voix se firent entendre et quelques secondes après, les portes s'ouvrirent. Quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet, c'était ma mère qui me servit une étreinte pleine d'amour et de soulagement, elle me relacha puis me lorgna avant de me sourire et s'exclama :

« Bienvenue à la maison ma chérie »

Je n'avais jamais considéré camp Jaha comme mon foyer, je n'y avais vécu que peu de temps et se fut un temps de guerre. Depuis que j'étais parti, mon peuple avait trouvé ici, un foyer, une famille. Pour moi ce n'était encore qu'un simple refuge de guerre.

Très vite, je vis Bellamy, Raven rejoindrent ma mère.

« On y croyais plus princesse, on a bien cru que tu avais trouvé un autre peuple a diriger » s'étonna Bellamy.

J'esquissai un sourire, j'étais contente de le retrouver lui et Raven, cette dernière me gratifia d'un sourire et dit :

« Contente de te revoir parmi nous, même si personne n'est irremplaçable, tes ordres et tes connaissances nous ont manqué »

Wick approcha de Raven et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle lui adressa un sourire et s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis ton départ »

Je vis en effet que les choses étaient différentes, Bellamy semblait presque heureux et Raven était amoureuse, de nouveau. Je me demandais pourquoi Octavia n'était pas ici, j'espérais que la rancœur passée n'était plus d'actualités. J'interrogeai Bellamy sur sa sœur, il me fit alors savoir qu'elle et Lincoln effectuaient des rondes et allaient régulièrement à Tondc car Indra et les autres Terriens les acceptaient enfin. Il insista sur le fait qu'Octavia était devenu la parfaite petite Terriennes. J'admirais Octavia et sa force d'esprit, elle s'était battue pour ce qu'elle désirait et tout ses efforts avaient été récompensé.

Une fois le tour du camps effectué, ma mère m'emmena dans un coin de l'Ark qui avait été aménagé pour elle, je vis un grand rideau au fond de celui-ci, avant même que je puisse demander ce qu'il se cachait

derrière ma mère prit ma main et m'y emmena. En soulevant le rideau je vis un lit qui paraissait plutôt confortable et quelques lumières sûrement inventée par Monty, elles créaient une ambiance chaleureuse, je remercias ma mère pour cet espace qui était le mien et lui demanda quelques secondes de solitude. J'avais besoin d'être seule.. de réfléchir, j'aurai tellement aimé être une jeune adulte normal, sans prédominance pour diriger et sans ressenti pour une certaine chef de clan qui fut successivement ennemie, alliée, amie et de nouveau ennemie. Je voulais être insouciante et irréfléchie..


End file.
